


Un trato, nos cambio la vida.

by AlexandraLightwoodBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLightwoodBane/pseuds/AlexandraLightwoodBane
Summary: Magnus Bane, vizconde Bane, el es un hombre guapo, divertido y muy peligroso. Le gustan las fiestas y andar de cama en cama. Lo último en lo que piensa es en el matrimonio.Pero el padre de Magnus tiene otros planes.Desesperado por frustrar los planes que su padre tiene para el.Magnus necesita urgentemente encontrar un o una prometida. Y aquí es donde aparece Alec un joven y lindo doncel que tras ser abandonado en el altar toma una decisión.Alexander Lightwood ha decidido que el matrimonio no está hecho para el. Ahí es cuando conoce a Magnus ambos traman un plan que consiste en hacer pasar a Alexander por su prometido.Mientras magnus se compromete a proporcionarle un apasionado e inolvidable verano. Pero cuando este termine Alec romperá el compromiso y ambos recuperarán su libertad.Todo va a la perfección hasta que Magnus hace lo inimaginable : se enamora.Podra Magnus lograr convencer a Alec de quedarse con el o Alec se irá.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> * Aquí los donceles serán tratados igual que las mujeres. 
> 
> * Por lo tanto los títulos de algunos serán en versión femenina y alguna que otra palabra. 
> 
> * Salvo que no vistan igual.
> 
> * Izzy y jace serán hermanos.

Prólogo   
____________________________________________

Hyde park, que magnífico y maravilloso parque de Londres, estaba engalanado con todo el explendor que puede tener una mañana de Mayo.

La luz del sol se derrama desde un hermoso cielo azul despegado, centellar un millón de gotas de rocío, dándoles una apariencia de frescor y limpieza a los árboles y al césped.

Era el escenario perfecto para el acostumbrado paseo a lo largo de Rotten Row, uno de los caminos más de moda, donde los jinetes trotaban a buen paso por el amplio trecho de césped que se extiende desde Hyde Park Corner hasta Queen's Gate, mientras que los Viandantes se paseaban por el sendero adyacente, separado de los caballistas por una recia barandilla.

Todo fue perfecto, salvo por un detalle discordante: en la mitad de un claro de hierba que quedaba bien a la vista desde el remitente, un tipo de movimiento se reunió con una multitud de curiosos.


	2. Capítulo. 1. La Pelea

Pronto quedó claro que se encontró de una pelea. No era un duelo - había cuatro participantes en lugar de dos y la mañana estaba demasiado avanzado -, sino una indecorosa pelea a puñetazos. 

Los caballeros, y también unas cuantas damas, cabalgaron hasta las cercanías para averiguar qué sucedió. Muchos de los caballeros se quedarían allí para contemplar el desarrollo de la lucha, que había despertado de forma considerable su interés por el paseo matutino. 

Unos cuantos, aquellos que por desgracia se encontraban escoltando a algún daño o doncel, se vieron obligados a alejarse rápidamente de sus monturas del lugar, puesto que resultó evidente que no tenían una visión adecuada para ellos. 

Algunos transeúntes se acercaron también a la escena por el sendero que pasó cerca y una vez allí o bien se apresuraron a dejar el lugar o bien se aproximaron a un más, según se trata de hombres, mujeres o donceles. 

**\- ¡qué escándalo! -** declaró una desdeñosa voz masculina por encima del alboroto de la multitud que se había congregado alrededor del espacio vacío en el que estaba teniendo lugar la pelea - **alguien que debe llamar al alguacil. No debería permitirse que la chusma entrar en el parque para el ofensor la sensibilidad de la gente decente.**

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los harapos y la apariencia desarreglada y mugrienta de tres de los participantes en la contienda los señalados como pertenecientes a la clase más baja en las clases sociales, la ropa elegante Aunque escasa del cuarto en discordia junto a su porte majestuoso, insinuaba algo muy distinto acerca de ese hombre. 

**-Es Bane, señor -** le explicó el honorable señor Wolsey scott al indignado marqués de Starkweather. 

Al parecer, el nombre era explicación suficiente. El marqués se llevó el monóculo Al ojo y, desde el ventajoso punto de vista que gozaba a lomos de su caballo, atisbò por encima de la cabeza de aquellos que iban a pie al vizconde de Bane, que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y en ese momento en particular parece tener todas las de perder en la trifulca. dos asaltantes lo sujetaban por los brazos mientras el tercero empleaba los puños con entusiasmo sobre su vientre.

**-¡Que escándalo! -** exclamó de nuevo el marqués mientras todos los caballeros se encontraban a su alrededor vitoreaban o abucheaban; dos o tres de ellos también se dedican a hacer apuestas sobre el resultado de lo que tuvo un combate tan desigual **\- jamás creí que viviría para ver a Bane caer tan bajo para inmiscuirse en un altercado con similar gentuza.**

**\- ¡es una vergüenza! -** declaró alguien cuando el gigante pelirrojo que estaba afectado los golpes cambiaron la dirección de su ataque y asestó un puñetazo en el indefenso ojo derecho de la víctima, logrando que el cuello le cayera hacia atrás en el proceso **\- tres contra uno no es una contienda justa**

**\- pero no aceptaría nuestra ayuda -** protestó señor Ragnor Fell con indignación **-. Fue el que tuvo el desafío ... E insistió en que tres a uno le pareció una relación de lo más adecuado.**

**\- ¿Bane desafío a esa chusma? -** planteó el marques con notable desdén. 

**\- Se atrevieron a mostrarse insolentes cuando el vizconde los reprendió por abordar a una lechera -** explicó el señor Scott **\- Pero Bane no sé limito a castigarlos con la fusta, cómo le sugerimos todos los demás. Insistió ... ¡Vaya, por todos los demonios!**

La exclamación fue ocasionada por la respuesta de Lord Bane al puñetazo en el ojo. Se había echado a reír, una risa incongruentemente satisfecha, y se arrepintió atacado con una de sus esbeltas piernas a su desprevenido atacante, al que tenía bajo la barbilla con la punta de la bota. Se escuchó el sonoro crujido de un hueso y el castaño de los dientes.

En ese mismo instante, aprovechando la perplejidad de los dos hombres que le sujetaban los brazos, el vizconde se retorció para zafarse de ellos. Dio una vuelta completa para enfrentar el medio agazapado y con los brazos extendidos, al tiempo que les dio un gesto de invitación con los dedos. No dejaba de sonreír. 

**\- venid aquí, maricones -** invitó con vulgaridad **-. ¿O es que de repente la proporción ya nos parece tan ventajosa?**

El adversario al que acababa de destruir la mandíbula requerida de creerlo así. Porque, pese a tener los ojos abiertos, parece más conveniente contar las estrellas que giraban en el cielo matutino que considera las ventajas de las que disfrutaba. 

Un rugido de aprobación se alzó desde la vez más numerosa multitud de expectadores. 

El vizconde Bane tuvo muchas más probabilidades sin la camisa que con ella. Como caballero de altura media y esbelta elegancia, sin duda les parecería un oponente fácil a los tres sinvergüenzas que se habían enfrentado a él unos minutos antes con una insolente sonrisa de desprecio. 

Sin embargo, esas delgadas piernas, enfundadas en unos pantalones de montar se siente muy a la moda y Botas altas, han tenido los músculos impresionantes en cuanto el hombre se había apenado de su montura. Y el pecho desnudo, los hombros y los brazos eran los de un hombre que había ejercitado y cuidado su cuerpo hasta sacarle el máximo partido. 

Algunas Cicatrices cubrían los antebrazos y el pecho las cuales proclamaban a las claras el hecho de que en una época ese hombre había sido militar a pesar de que su ropa no lo demostrará. 

**\- Un lenguaje atroz para un lugar público** \- recalcó en Márquez con desdén **-. Y un indecoroso despliegue de carne. ¿Y todo por una lechera, ha dicho usted? Bane es una desgracia para su familia. Me compadezco de su padre.**

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera el señor Scott, quién iban dirigidas cuentos comentarios, le prestaba la más mínima atención. 

Dos de los matones que habían pretendido divertirse robando besos a una lechera indefensa en el parque se abalanzaban por turnos en esos momentos sobre el vizconde que no dejaba de reír mientras los rechazaba con sus músculos puñetazos cada vez que se acercaban. 

Aquellos que conocimos sabían muy bien que Bane pasaba unas cuantas horas casi todos los días en el salón de boxeo Jackson, luchando con contrincantes que superaban con mucho en altura y peso. 

\- **tarde o temprano -** dijo con indiferencia -, **tendréis que combinar vuestros pequeños cerebritos para daros cuenta de que vuestra probabilidad de vencerme sería mucho mayor si me atacaran al mismo tiempo.**

<

**\- Las damas no especificadas ver esto -** evaluaron el marqués con firmeza - **la Duquesa de Carstairs está a un punto de pasar con su sobrino.**

Sin embargo, aunque uno de los Caballeros se apresuró a separarse de los espectadores - tal vez con cierta renuencia - ante la mención del nombre de la Duquesa, el reprobatorio comentario de su señoría limitada bajo el rugido de entusiasmo que profirió la multitud al contemplar de los dos contrincantes del vizconde seguían su consejo y se abalanzaban contra el de forma simultánea ... Para descubrir que su ataque era detenido cuando Bane extendió los brazos se hizo chocar sus cabezas de la una contra la otra.

Los matones cayeron al suelo como si sus piernas se hubieran convertido en gelatina y allí se quedaron.

**\- ¡Bravo, Bane! -** Grito alguien por encima del coro de silbidos y vítores.

**\- me a doto la puñeteda mandíbula, eso a hecho -** se quejó el tercer hombre, que se llevaron ambas manos a la cara y se volvió para escupir la sangre y al menos un diente sobre la hierba.

Había dejado de contar estrellas, pero no tenía aspecto de querer continuar con la pelea. El vizconde se echó a reír de nuevo mientras se limpiaba las palmas de las manos en los pantalones.

**\- esto ha sido demasiado fácil, por todos los demonios -** adecuadamente-. **Esperaba algo mejor de tres de los más selectos jornaleros londinenses. No ha valido la pena que bajara del caballo. Ni siquiera sé simplemente que quitarle la camisa. Por Dios que si hubieran estado en mi regimiento en la Península, los había colocado en primera línea para proteger a los hombres a los que se alinean tras ellos.**

****

Sin embargo, la mañana aún tenía otro incidente de interés que ofrecer, tanto para él como para los bulliciosos espectadores.

La lechera que había sido la involuntaria causante del alboroto Cruzó a la carrera - la muchedumbre se apartó De buena gana para dejarla pasar - y se vio sobre el vizconde para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y apretarse contra el.

**\- Gracias, Muchísimas gracias, señoría -** grito con entusiasmo -, **por salvar la virtud de una muchacha. Soy una buena chica, de verdad, y ellos me habrían robado un beso o quizás algo peor si no hubiera estado cerca para salvarme. A usted sí le daré un beso, por supuesto. A modo de recompensa, puesto que se lo ha ganado sin duda.**

Era una hermosa joven, rellenita, voluptuosa y rubicunda de modo que arrancó agudos silbidos y unos cuantos piropos obscenos por parte de los espectadores.

El vizconde de Bane sonrío a la muchacha antes de inclinar la cabeza y hacer uso de su oferta con minugada minuciosidad. Le lanzo medio soberano junto con un guiño del ojo sano cuando terminó y el aseguró a la leche que sin duda era una buena chica.

Se escucharon más silbidos cuando la joven se marchó sin prisas del lugar, haciendo gala de sus hoyuelos y de un descarado contoneo de caderas.

**\- ¡qué escándalo! -** dijo el marqués una vez más **\- ¡a plena luz del día! Pero, claro, ¿qué podría esperar uno de Bane?**

El vizconde lo oyó y se giro para dedicarle una irónica inclinación de cabeza.

**\- He llevado a cabo un servicio público, señor -** afirmó **\- He proporcionado a los salones un par de temas de conversación que resultan mucho más interesantes que el clima y el estado de salud de la nación.**

**\- En mi opinión -** dijo el señor Scott riendo entre dientes mientras se alejaba a caballo con la espalda tiesa como un palo a causa de la evidente desaprobación **-, los miembros más refinados de la sociedad apenas mencionan tu nombre, será mejor que vengas a White's y te pongas un filete de ternera en ese ojo. Ese granuja a apuntado bien.**

**\- Maldita sea, esto duele horrores -** admitió el vizconde con jovialidad - **¡Por Dios! la vida debería ser siempre así de emocionante. mi camisa, Ragnor, sí haces el favor.**

Miró a su alrededor después de coger la camisa que le ofrecía lord Fell, a quién le había confiado la ropa cuando comenzó la pelea. La multitud empezaba a dispersarse. El vizconde enarcó las cejas.

**\- Asusté a todas las damas y donceles, ¿no es cierto? -** entrecerro los ojos y miró en dirección a Rotten Row, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en particular.

**\- Este es un lugar extremadamente público, Bane -** dijo lord Fell, que se echó a reír con él **\- y estabas desnudo hasta la cintura.**

**\- Cierto -** comentó el vizconde con indiferencia al tiempo que tomaba la chaqueta que le ofrecía su amigo y se la coloca **-, pero tengo una reputación de libertino que mantener, ya sabes... Aunque creo que esta mañana ya he cumplido con mi deber. -** Frunció el ceño de repente **\- ¿qué demonios crees que podemos hacer con esos dos cuerpos inconscientes.**

**\- ¿Dejar que se despierten? -** sugirió lord Fell **-. Llegó tarde al desayuno, Bane, y ese ojo está pidiendo atención a gritos. El simple hecho de verlo basta para arruinarle el apetito a cualquiera.**

**-¡Oye tú! -** El vizconde alzó la voz mientras sacaba otra moneda del bolsillo para arrojarla a la hierba, al lado del único de sus oponentes que estaba consciente **\- Encárgate de reanimar a tus compañeros y de llevarlos a la taberna más cercana antes de que lleguen los alguaciles para conducirlos algún otro sitio. Me atrevería a decir que un par de jarras de cerveza para cada uno servirá para devolverlos una apariencia saludable. Y en el futuro, tened en cuenta que cuando las lecheras dicen 'no', lo más probable es que quieran decir 'no'. El lenguaje es muy sencillo: 'si' significa 'sí' y 'no' significa 'no'.**

**\- me cago en la puta -** murmuró el hombre, que aún se sujetaba la mandíbula con una mano mientras recogía la moneda con la otra **-. Ni siquiera volveré a mirar la otra moza, señor.**

Bane soltó una carcajada y se subió a la montura de su caballo, hasta ese momento había el señor Wolsey.

**\- A** desayunar **-** anunciado de buen humor **\- ya por un jugoso filete de ternera para mí ojo. Ve tú primero Wolsey.**

Unos minutos más tarde, la zona de Hyde Park que se encuentra en las proximidades de Rotten Row recuperó su acostumbrada elegancia y categoría, una vez que hubo desaparecido todo rastro de la escandalosa contienda. Sin embargo, era un incidente más que agregaría a la larga lista de descabelladas discreciones por las que Magnus Bane, vizconde de Bane, había llegado a ser lamentablemente notorio.


	3. Capítulo. 2. El Favor.

- **No puedo expresarte con palabras** \- le estaba diciendo la Duquesa de Carstairs a su sobrino unos minutos antes **\- lo mucho que me agrada tu compañía, Alec. Mi matrimonio me está trayendo mucha más alegría de la que jamás me atreví a esperar y Jem se muestra de lo más atento, incluso ahora que me encuentro en estado interesante. Pero no puede estar conmigo a todas horas, el pobre. A ambos nos complace muchísimo que aceptarás la invitación de permanecer con nosotros hasta después de que dé a luz.**

El honorable señorito Alexander lightwood esbozó una sonrisa. 

**-Tu y yo sabemos muy bien -** declaró **\- que vosotros me estáis haciendo un favor mucho mayor que el que yo puedo haceros, Tessa. Newbury Abbey se ha convertido en un lugar insoportable para mí.**

Llevaba en Londres dos semanas, pero ni la Duquesa ni él habían tocado el tema del motivo de su visita hasta esos momentos. La supuesta necesidad de compañía de Tessa mientras aguardaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo, al cual esperaban en un par de meses, no había sido otra cosa que una excusa conveniente, por supuesto. 

**\- La vida continúa, Alec -** dijo Tessa a la postre **-. Aunque no le restare importancia a tu dolor explayandome en el tema. Sería muy insensible por mi parte, sobre todo porque nunca he experimentado algo comparable a lo que tú has sufrido... y por qué ahora he encontrado por fin la felicidad. Aunque ese hecho debería servirte para devolverte un poco de confianza. Tenía 36 años cuando me casé con Jem el otoño pasado.**

El Duque de Carstairs se mostraba en efecto muy atento con su esposa, de la que estaba a todas luces muy enamorado. Alec sonrío para agradecer esas palabras de aliento. Siguieron caminando a través de Hyde Park, tal y como lo habían hecho cada mañana desde su llegada, con la excepción de 3 días en los que había llovido.

Las enormes extensiones cubiertas de hierba que se abrían a ambos lados del camino tenían un aspecto seductor y engañosamente rural, pese a los quiero sus transeúntes y jinetes que se atisbaban por el camino. 

Tal parecía que un pedacito de campo hubiera sido arrojado en medio de una de las ciudades más grandes y pobladas del mundo y hubiera sobrevivido allí, sin ser mancillado por el comercio. 

Se estaban aproximando a Rotten Row, de donde Alec se había apartado con cierta alarma la primera vez que Tessa sugiriera pasear por allí dos semanas atrás. 

Era cierto que con la concurrencia que se reunía en ese lugar a primera hora de la mañana no podía compararse con la elegante multitud que paseaba por el parque todas las tardes, pero incluso así había demasiadas personas a las que ver, y lo que era más importante, había demasiadas personas que podían verlo a uno. 

A decir verdad, Alec había creído que jamás encontraría el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse al beau monde después del fiasco del año anterior.

Un año atrás, la mitad de la alta sociedad se había reunido en Idris , en Alicante, para celebrar la boda de Alexander Lightwood con Jonathan Christopher, conde de Herondale. Se había celebrado un fastuoso baile la víspera de la boda, durante el cual Alec había creído imposible sentirse más feliz... ¡Y que aciago había resultado semejante pensamiento!.

Después, se había celebrado la ceremonia en la iglesia del pueblo, atestada con la crème de la crème del beau monde... una ceremonia que había sido interrumpida en el preciso momento en que la " novia "estaba a punto de poner un pie en la nave central de su abuelo por la súbita aparición de una esposa que Jace creía muerta hacia tiempo y cuya existencia Alec y su familia ignoraban por completo.

Alec había acudido a Londres esa primavera porque ya no soportaba vivir en la residencia de la condesa viuda junto con esta y Isabelle, la hermana de Jace, mientras el y su Clary vivían en la mansión que se encontraba a escasos tres kilómetros de allí.

Por desgracia, había pocas vías de escape. Había crecido en Idris con Jace y Izzy después de que su madre se casara con el hermano del anterior Conde y se marchara con el aún viaje de novios del que nunca regresaron. 

Así pues, cuando leyó la carta de invitación de Tessa se sintió muy agradecida. Sin embargo, había ido a Londres con la convicción de que debido al embarazo de Tessa no tendría que tomar parte en ninguno de los acontecimientos sociales de la temporada en esto había tenido razón, pero a Tessa le gustaba tomar el aire... 

**\- ¡por el amor de Dios! -** exclamó la Duquesa de repente cuando llegaron a una elevación en el camino desde la que se podía ver Rotten Row **-. Me preguntó cuál será la razón de semejante muchedumbre. Espero que nadie se haya puesto enfermo se haya caído del caballo.**

En efecto, había una enorme multitud de caballos y de gente congregada a un lado del sendero, justo en el camino que ellas debían seguir. En su mayor parte se trataba de Caballeros, le pareció a Alec. No obstante, si alguien había resultado herido, la presencia de alguna dama o doncel sería bienvenida. Ya que éstos resultaban mucho más prácticos en las emergencias que los caballeros. Ambos aligeraron el paso. 

**\- Es absurdo por mi parte -** afirmó la Duquesa - **recordar ahora qué Jem salió a cabalgar esta mañana. ¿Crees que...?**

**\- Desde luego que no** \- contestó Alec con firmeza **\- y ni siquiera creo que haya ocurrido un accidente. Están vitoreando a alguien.**

**\- Ay, Dios mío... -** La Duquesa lo aferro del brazo para instalarlo a qué aminorar a el paso y dijo de pronto al borde de la risa - **Creo que nos hemos topado con una pelea, Alec. Será mejor que continuamos nuestro camino como si no hubiéramos notado nada.**

**\- ¿Una pelea? -** Los ojos de Alec abrieron de par en par **-. ¿En un lugar tan público? ¿A plena luz del día? no lo creo.**

Sin embargo, resultó evidente que Tessa estaba en lo cierto. Cuando se acercaron más, Alec pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos antes de apartarlos y pasar de largo con rapidez, como dictaba el decoro.

A pesar de que la multitud de hombres y caballos era bastante densa, uno de esos huecos inexplicables se abrió por un instante y le permitió ver con claridad lo que ocurría en el centro del prado. Una visión de lo más impactante. 

Allí había tres hombres, aunque dedujo que debía de haber un cuarto tumbado sobre la hierba. Dos de ellos estaban vestidos de forma adecuada, aunque harapienta, con el atuendo típico de un jornalero. Aunque fue al tercero a quien Alec recorrió con la mirada durante un instante de lo más perturbador. 

Estaba agachado y listo para la acción, y en apariencia animada los otros a que se acercaran con un gesto de las manos. Sin embargo, no habían sido sus acciones la causa de su asombro, sino lo que llevaba puesto... o, mejor dicho, lo que no llevaba puesto. 

Las flexibles botas altas y los ajustados pantalones de montar de ante lo señalaban como un caballero. Pero de cintura para arriba, el hombre estaba simple y llanamente desnudo. Y era un magnífico ejemplar de virilidad. 

Antes de apartar la mirada, sonrojado y confuso, Alec cayó en la cuenta de otros dos detalles, uno visual y otro auditivo. El hombre tenía el pelo negro, era guapo y no dejaba de reír. Y las palabras que acompañaron a los gestos de esas manos que invitaban a los demás tipos a acercarse habían llegado altas y claras a sus oídos por encima del bullicio procedente de los numerosos espectadores. 

**\- Venite aquí, maricones -** había dicho sin el más mínimo asomo de vergüenza. 

Alec albergaba la ferviente esperanza incluso mientras notaba que un incómodo rubor se extendía a lo largo de su cuello para florecer en sus mejillas, de que Tessa no hubiera escuchado esas palabras... Ni hubiese visto al hombre medio desnudo que las había pronunciado. En rarísimas ocasiones había sentido semejante bochorno. 

Sin embargo, Tessa estaba riendo con lo que parecía un Genuino buen humor. 

**\- Pobre lord Starkweather -** dijo **\- parece que estuviera a punto de darle una apoplejía en cualquier momento. Me pregunto porque no se limita a alejarse sin más del lugar con su caballo y dejar que los niños jueguen en paz. Los hombres pueden llegar a ser unas criaturas de lo más estúpidas, Alec. Incluso el más leve desacuerdo debe arreglarse con los puños.**

**-Tessa... -** dijo Alec bastante escandalizado **-, ¿tú has visto...? ¿Has oído lo que...?**

**\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? -** inquirió tessa, que todavía reía por lo bajo. 

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir una palabra más, se interpuso en su camino un joven caballero alto, moreno y apuesto, qué tras tras hacer una breve y elegante reverencia les ofreció un brazo a cada uno. 

**\- Tessa - d** ijo **-, Alec. ¡Buenos días! no hay duda de que hoy hace una mañana espléndida. Parece probable que esta tarde la temperatura sea inusualmente calidad para la época del año en la que nos encontramos. Permitidme que os acompaña hasta Rotten Row y así poder ganarme la envidia de todos los caballeros que allí se encuentran.**

Julian Blackthorn, marqués de attingsborough, era uno de los primos de Alec, sobrino de la condesa viuda de Herondale. Había estado presenciando la lucha, comprendió Alec, hasta que los vio y se acercó para alejarlos de allí a toda prisa. 

Muy agradecido, tomó el brazo que el le ofrecía. 

A decir verdad, pensó al escuchar el eco de las palabras del desconocido, era muy probable que no hubiese ningún otro caballero en Rotten Row. A buen seguro todos estaban reunidos alrededor de los hombres enfrascados en la reyerta. 

**\- Es increíble lo exasperante que resulta ser una dama o un doncel en ciertas ocasiones, Julian -** dijo Tessa al tiempo que se aferraba al otro brazo del hombre **\- Supongo que si te preguntara quien es ese caballero que está luchando y por qué lo está haciendo no me responderias, ¿verdad?**

El le dedico una sonrisa. 

**\- ¿A que lucha te refieres? -** pregunto 

Tessa dejó escapar un suspiro. 

**\- Lo que pensaba... -** afirmó. 

**\- En lo que a mí concierne -** le aseguro Alec con vehemencia **-, no tengo deseo alguno de saberlo. -** Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar al caballero que luchaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Y al recordar sus palabras "venid aquí, maricones". 

Julian giro la cabeza para dirigirse a él con un brillo burlon en la mirada. 

**\- Madre tiene intención de hacer una visita a Grosvenor Square esta misma tarde -** dijo -. **Tiene planes para ti, Alec. Quedas advertido.**

Algún paseo, un concierto o un baile, sin duda. Convencer a la tía Eleanor, duquesa de Blackthorn y madre de de Julian, de que en verdad no quería unirse a ninguna de las actividades de la temporada estaba resultando una hazaña en extremo difícil. 

Tras haber visto a su hijo Mark Blackthorn un joven doncel, convenientemente prometido con el conde de Noseelie antes de que comenzará la temporada social, la tía Eleanor había dirigido su bienintencionado ojo de casamentera hacia Alec. 

Cuando Julian se volvió para hacerle un comentario a Tessa, Alec no pudo reprimir el impulso de volver a mirar por encima del hombro. Había escuchado una escandalosa ovación un momento antes. La lucha había acabado. La muchedumbre se había retirado de su campo de visión y pudo comprobar que el caballero con el torso desnudo todavía se encontraba de pie. 

Pero si antes se había quedado estupefacto, en esos momentos estaba sin duda horrorizado. El hombre tenía a una joven entre sus brazos - el la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella le rodeaba el cuello - y la estaba besando. A la vista de un buen número de espectadores. 

El caballero levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Alec miraba y, durante la fracción de segundo que él tardo en apartar para volver a fijarla al frente, la mirada risueña del hombre se clavo en la suya. 

Las mejillas de Alec se sonrojaron de nuevo. 


	4. Capítulo. 3. La Apuesta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y sus amigos hablan del padre de Magnus y hacen una apuesta.

**\- pareces melancólico, Bane -** comentó Lord Raphael la noche siguiente, mientras atravesaba la estancia para dirigirse al aparador con la intención de rellenar su copa antes de volver a ocupar su sitio **-. Estás borracho, ¿verdad? ¿o se trata del ojo? Ha adquirido unos maravillosos matices de negro, púrpura y amarillo. Por no mencionar la rendija escarlata a través de la cual atisbas el mundo.**

**\- Te lo dije, Magnus -** añadió lord Ragnor **-. Esta mañana apenas pude comerme los riñones que tenía en el plato después de ver ese ojo... ¿o fue ayer por la mañana?**

**\- Si pudiera estar seguro -** dijo Scott **\- De qué está repisa va a seguir estando en pie cuando me aparte, me serviría otra copa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿sabes qué hora es?**

**\- las 4:30 -** Lord Raphael echó un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba a 15 cm de la cabeza de su amigo. 

**\- ¡por todos los diablos! -** exclamó el Señor Ragnor -. ¿A dónde se ha

 **\- pareces melancólico, Bane -** comentó Lord Raphael la noche siguiente, mientras atravesaba la estancia para dirigirse al aparador con la intención de rellenar su copa antes de volver a ocupar su sitio **-. Estás borracho, ¿verdad? ¿o se trata del ojo? Ha adquirido unos maravillosos matices de negro, púrpura y amarillo. Por no mencionar la rendija escarlata a través de la cual atisbas el mundo.**

 **\- Te lo dije, Magnus -** añadió lord Ragnor **-. Esta mañana apenas pude comerme los riñones que tenía en el plato después de ver ese ojo... ¿o fue ayer por la mañana?**

 **\- Si pudiera estar seguro -** dijo Scott - **De qué está repisa va a seguir estando en pie cuando me aparte, me serviría otra copa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿sabes qué hora es?**

 **\- las 4:30 -** Lord Raphael echó un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba a 15 cm de la cabeza de su amigo.

 **\- ¡por todos los diablos! -** exclamó el Señor Ragnor **-. ¿A dónde se ha ido la noche?**

 **\- A dónde van todas las noches. -** Lord Scott bostezo **-. Veamos, creo que comencé la velada en la fiesta de mi tía... un acontecimiento espantosamente tedioso, pero son compromisos familiares y todo eso. No me quedé mucho tiempo. Mi tía echó un vistazo sobre mi hombro para ver si Magnus venía conmigo y después, a pesar de que no estaba allí, me echó un rapapolvo acerca de las compañías que frecuentaba y la fea tendencia que tienen las malas reputaciones de transmitirse entre los compañeros de un mismo grupo. Al parecer, debo mantenerme apartado de ti, Magnus, si se lo que me conviene.**

Sus amigos compartieron la broma estallando en un coro de alegres carcajadas. Mejor dicho todos excepto magnus, que estaba despatarrado con informal elegancia en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea de sus aposentos de Soltero en St. James, mientras su ojo sano miraba con expresión ausente las brasas apagadas.

 **\- No tendrás que cargar con mi perversa influencia mucho más tiempo -** dijo **-. Me han ordenado ir a Edom**.

Lord Raphael dii un sorbo a su bebida.

 **-¿tu padre? ¿Asmodeus en persona? -** preguntó **\- ¿una orden, Magnus?**

 **\- Una orden. -** Magnús asintió con lentitud **-. Este verano va a tener lugar una gran fiesta Campestre en honor al 75 cumpleaños de la Condesa viuda, mi abuela.**

 **\- Es un viejo dragón, ¿No es cierto, Magnus? -** inquirió el señor Scott a modo de apoyo moral **\- ¿Crees que la repisa de la chimenea se vendrá abajo Si dejó de sujetarla?**

 **\- Estás como una cuba, amigo mío -.** señaló Lord Ragnor **-. Son tus piernas, no la repisa.**

 **\- Siempre le he tenido cariño a la anciana, ya lo sabéis -** dijo Magnus **-, y mi padre lo sabe. Por el amor de Dios, Ragnor, limítate a mirar el interior de tu copa, ¿quieres? Todavía está medio llena.**

El señor Fell contemplo con agradable perplejidad la copa que tenía en la mano y apuro su contenido.

 **\- Lo que necesito en realidad -** afirmó **\- es mi cama. Si consigo que mis piernas me lleven hasta allí.**

 **\- Dios santo -** exclamó Magnus, que había vuelto a clavar la mirada en la chimenea apagada **-. Lo que yo necesito en verdad es una novia.**

 **\- Vete a la cama -** se apresuró aconsejarle Lord Scott **\- y duerme la mona. Esa sensación habrá desaparecido por la mañana... te lo garantizo.**

 **\- El regalo que mi padre piensa hacerle a mi abuela es el compromiso de su heredero -** dijo Magnus

Ante eso, Lord Ragnor y el señor Scott replicaron al unísono :

**\- ¡Diantres, Magnus! El heredero eres tú.**

**\- Menuda suerte la tuya, amigo mío.**

**\- ¡Que la peste se lleve a todos los padres! -** exclamó Lord Raphael con indignación **-. ¿Ha elegido ya ha alguien para ti, Magnus?**

Magnus se echo a reír y dejo caer las manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

 **\- Si, claro, por supuesto -** respondió -. **Junto a todo lo demás, voy a heredar a la antigua prometida de mi hermano mayor.**

 **\- ¿Y quien demonios es? -.** El señor Scott olvidó su estado de embriaguez el tiempo suficiente para enderezarse y mantenerse en pie sin ayuda.

 **\- La hermana de Belcourt -** informó Magnus.

 **\- ¿Belcourt? ¿El duque de Belcourt? -** preguntó Lord Ragnor.

 **\- He complacido a mi padre al retirarme de la Península y abandonar el ejército -** dijo magnus **-. Estoy dispuesto a complacer o aún más volviendo a Edom después de casi tres años de ausencia, a pesar de que me desterró de por vida la última vez que estuve allí. Incluso estoy dispuesto a complacerlo accediendo en lo del regalo de cumpleaños. Pero por Dios que lo haré a mi modo. Llevaré conmigo a alguien que yo mismo haya elegido y me casaré antes de ir, de forma que no haya nada que Asmodeus pueda hacer al respecto. Para ser sincero, me he sentido enormemente tentado a elegir a alguna criatura vulgar, pero no lo haré. Eso es justo lo que Asmodeus esperaría de mí. Elegire en cambio a alguien que esté por encima de cualquier reproche. Algo así lo exasperaba más que ninguna otra cosa, porque no podrá pronunciar la más mínima queja acerca de ella o él. Tendrá que ser alguien insípido, respetable, remilgado y perfecto -** declaró con torva satisfacción.

Durante un instante, sus amigos lo contemplaron sumidos en un fascinado silencio. A continuación Lord Raphael echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

 **\- ¿Vas a casarte con alguien aburrido y irrespetable, Magnus? -** preguntó **\- ¿Y sólo para fastidiar a tu padre?**

 **\- No me parece muy inteligente, amigo mío -** dijo el señor Scott antes de embarcarse en un cuidadoso trayecto en línea recta hasta el aparador **-. Serás tú quien acabé casado con alguien así para toda la vida, no tu padre. Vas a encontrar insoportable a alguien así, créeme. Las mozas vulgares te reportaría mucha más diversión.**

 **\- Pero la verdad es que hay que casarse en algún momento -** explicó Magnus, que se llevó la mano al ojo magullado un instante **-. Sobre todo cuando la muerte del primogénito te convierte en el renuente heredero de un condado y unas extensas propiedades, además de una fortuna. Hay que cumplir con el deber asignado y comenzar a tener niños y todo eso. ¿Y quién mejor para tales propósitos que alguien apropiado, aburrido y tranquilo que dirija la casa con competencia y sin alborotos y que te proporcione un heredero y unos cuantos niños más?**

 **\- Pero hay un obstáculo muy importante en semejante plan, Magnus -** dijo Lord Raphael con el ceño fruncido, si bien esbozó una sonrisa y chasqueo la lengua antes de proseguir **\- :¿Qué persona respetable te aceptaría? Eres un diablo bastante apuesto, es cierto, o eso se puede deducir por la forma en que te miran todas las féminas y donceles. Y por supuesto tienes a tu favor el título que ostenta y tus perspectivas de futuro. Pero te has ganado una impresionante y notoria reputación de libertino desde qué abandonaste el ejército.**

 **\- Y eso es por decirlo con suavidad -** musitó Lord Ragnor sobre su copa.

 **\- Una reputación espantosa, ¿no es cierto? Que estirado es el mundo en el que vivimos -** comentó Magnus **-. Pero por Dios que lo he dicho en serio. Soy el heredero de Asmodeus. Ese hecho por sí mismo tendrá más peso que cualquier otra cosa cuando se den cuenta de que estoy decidido a buscar una esposa**.

 **\- Muy cierto -** admitió el señor Scott, que había tomado asiento en una silla de respaldo recto después de rellenar su copa **-. Pero eso no te garantiza el tipo de esposa que estás buscando, amigo mío. Los padres con elevados principios e hijas o donceles cazaderos se alejan de los caballeros que se enfrentan con apestosos jornaleros a plena vista en Rotten Row y que besan a lecheras cuando no llevan camisa en un lugar abarrotado de testigos . Y de los hombres que, por ganar una apuesta, pasan por delante de todos los clubs masculinos de St. James en su tílburi, con un par de furcias pintarrajeadas y apretujadas junto a él en el asiento. Y de los hombres cuyos nombres aparecen en todos los libros de apuestas, unidos a todo desafío deshonroso y ultrajante sobre el que cualquiera se haya atrevido a apostar.**

 **\- ¿Quiénes son las posibles candidatas o candidatos? -** preguntó Magnus, ignorando la calamitosa predicción para volver a concentrarse en las brasas de la chimenea **-. Debe de haber hordas de recién llegados a la ciudad ahora que la temporada está a punto de comenzar. Hordas de señoritas y señoritos esperanzados que vienen a la caza de un marido. ¿Quién es el más insípido, el más mojigato, el más estirado y el más respetable de todas o todos? Compañeros, vosotros lo sabréis mejor que yo. Todos asistis a los eventos de la alta sociedad.**

Sus amigos meditaron la cuestión con seriedad. Cada uno de ellos pronunció unos cuantos nombres, todos los cuales fueron rechazados por el resto debido a una gran variedad de razones.

 **\- Está el señorito Lightwood -** dijo Lord ragnor a la postre, cuando parecían haberse quedado sin sugerencias **-. Pero es bastante mayor**.

 **\- El señorito Lightwood -** repitió Lord Raphael **\- ¿De idris? ¿EL novio abandonado del Conde de Herondale? Dios, mi hermana estuvo en esa boda. Fue la comidilla del año pasado. El novio aguardando en el Altar, la novia en el porche, listo para hacer su gran entrada. Y de repente llega una mujer arapienta que afirma ser la esposa largo tiempo desaparecida de Herondale... lo cual no era más que la verdad, por todos los santos. El señorito Lightwood salió huyendo de la iglesia como si el diablo le pisara los talones, según Lily, que por regla general no es dada a las exageraciones. ¿El joven se encuentra en la ciudad, Ragnor?**

 **\- Se hospeda con Carstairs -** informó Lord Ragnor **\- la Duquesa es tía de Herondale, ya sabéis. Y el señorito Lightwood esta emparentado con ella de alguna forma.**

 **\- Había oído que estaba en la ciudad -** admitió el señor Scott **-. Pero no sale mucho, ¿No es cierto? Está rodeada por los Carstairs y docenas de parientes que, me atrevería a decir, están impacientes por casarlo de modo discreto... con alguien respetable. -** Río por lo bajo **-. Sin duda es lo bastante aburrido para hacer bostezar a cualquiera con sólo pensar en él. Ese no es para ti Magnus.**

 **\- Además -** añadió Lord Ragnor con lo que demostró ser un fatídico desafí **o -, no lo conseguirías aunque lo desearás, Magnus. Carstairs, Blackthorn, Starkweather... ninguno de sus Parientes permitiría que alguien con tu reputación se acercara a él. E incluso si consiguieras escabullirse por debajo de sus defensas, el joven te despacharia con viento fresco. Te convertiría en un témpano de hielo en el acto, me atrevería decir. Eres justo el tipo de hombre que ninguno de ellos querría para el joven, y mucho menos el propio joven. Tendremos que pensar en otro para ti. Aunque, bien pensando, ¿por qué ibas a querer a... ?**

Sin embargo, magnus ya se reía de buena gana cuando apartó la mirada de la chimenea y giró la cabeza.

 **\- ¿ha sido es un desafío, por casualidad? -** pregunto, interrumpiendo a su amigo a media frase **-. Si lo ha sido, dudo mucho que hubieras podido hacerlo más irresistible de haberlo intentado. Has dicho que no me permitirían que me acercara al señorito Lightwood ni siquiera para saludarlo, porque soy el tipo de libertino y de sinvergüenza del que habría que proteger a toda costa a una flor tan añeja y delicada, ¿no es así? Y que él me congelaría con una simple mirada de esos ojos virginales y adustos, ¿cierto? ¿porque el es incorruptible y yo soy la corrupción encarnada? Por Dios créelo que lo conseguiré. -** Golpeó el brazo del sillón con la palma de la mano abierta.

Lord Rafael echó hacia atrás la cabeza para soltar una estruendosa carcajada .

 **\- Me huelo una apuesta -** dijo **\- 100 guineas a que no lo logras, Magnus**.

 **\- Y que sean otra 100 de mi parte -** añadió Lord Ragnor **-. Está subido en un pedestal muy alto, Magnus. Hubo alguien la semana pasada, aunque ahora no recuerdo quién, que lo comparó con una estatua de mármol y afirmó que el joven era la más fría de los dos.**

 **\- Bien puedo apostar otras 100 -** dijo el señor Scott **-, Aunque debería andarme con cuidado en lo que a Magnus se refiere. Fue Wayland, Michael ; ese hombre se pasa la vida evaluando a las o los posibles nuevas madres para su camada de huérfanos. Así fue como me enteré de que él estaba en la ciudad, ahora que lo recuerdo. Cuando Wayland sacó a colación el tema del estado conyugal mientras paseaba con él por Rotten Row una mañana, el joven le dijo a la cara que no tenía intención de casarse con nadie en su vida, ¿puedes imaginartelo ? Y él se lo creyó. Al parecer, no es el tipo de joven de cuya palabra se pueda dudar. Por eso hizo ese comentario acerca de las estatuas de mármol. Y Wayland es sin duda respetable, Magnus.**

 **\- Y yo no. -** Magnus se echó a reír de nuevo **-. Bien por 300 Guineas y la posibilidad de fastidiar a mi padre en el camino, tendré que conseguir que el joven cambié de opinión, ¿no creéis? ¿Os parece bien para... digamos, finales de junio, cuando tengo que partidas para Edom? Un matrimonio antes del 30 de junio, sí señor. Entre el señorito Lightwood y éste que os habla, por supuesto.**

 **\- ¿ Menos de 6 semanas? Hecho. -** Lord Rafael se puso en pie con decisión **-. Y me voy a la cama, ahora que todavía puedo encontrarla y llegar hasta ahí sin ayuda. Vamos, Scott, de paso te conduciré hasta la tuya. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no comenzaría la campaña hasta dentro de al menos otra semana, Magnus. Cualquier dama o doncel de naturaleza delicada se desmayaría al instante al ver ese ojo. Eso te deja más o menos 5 semanas. -** La idea le resultó graciosa.

 **\- Un matrimonio con el señorito Lightwood el último día de junio, entonces -** dijo lord Ragnor que se sumó a la apuesta antes de unirse a los compañeros que ya abandonaban la estancia **-. No podrás hacerlo, Magnus. Ni siquiera tú... sobre todo, tú. Serán las 100 Guineas más fáciles que haya ganado este año. Aunque no me cabe la menor duda de que pondrás todo tu empeño.**

 **\- Por supuesto. -** Magnus les dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigos **-. Y lo conseguiré. ¿en que acontecimiento debo empezar mi campaña? ¿que reunión importante tendrá lugar dentro de una semana?**

 **\- El baile de Lady Cartwright -** respondió Lord Raphael tras pensarlo un momento **-. Siempre es una de las más grandes aglomeraciones de la temporada. Todo el mundo asiste. No obstante, puede que el señorito Lightwood no lo haga, Magnus. No lo he visto en ningún baile... ni en ninguna otra fiesta, ya que estamos. No es que yo lo hubiera reconocido de haberlo visto, Claro está, pero estoy seguro de que cualquier otro lo habría señalado. Aún sigue siendo la comidilla allí donde va.**

 **\- El baile de Lady Cartwright -.** Dijo Magnus, que se levantó del sillón para acompañar a sus amigas **-. Tengo que enterarme de si estará allí. Por cierto, ¿es una belleza? ¿o todo lo contrario?**

 **\- En cuanto a eso -** respondió Lord Raphael con firmeza **-, tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, Magnus. Te tendría bien merecido que se pareciera una gárgola.**


End file.
